


【HPSS】燃香

by Crybaby339



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby339/pseuds/Crybaby339
Summary: 孕期➕人体盛宴➕产乳雷者勿看祝集美们用餐愉快（捂脸）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 31





	【HPSS】燃香

深蓝色的巧克力玫瑰被零散地摆放在斯内普赤裸的躯体之上，如同洁白如玉的画布上绽开的油画花朵。两颗由于受了冷空气刺激而颤栗发硬的乳头上被均匀地抹上厚厚的一层淡黄色的奶油，上面撒着彩虹色的细碎糖粒。  
往下看去，那被涂满和乳首处相同的奶油加一层糖霜的隆起的小腹上沿直线整齐摆放着三份小巧弹滑的焦糖布丁，随着腹部的起伏而颤动着。接着是更为秀丽的风光……  
斯内普修长光洁的如本人一般精致的性器颤颤巍巍地半立着，末端被黑色暗纹的带子绑着，恶趣味一般地打上一个瞩目的蝴蝶结。囊袋和泛着暗红的小穴口之间是两片还算肥厚的粉色的阴唇瓣，上头挂上了覆盆子果酱深红半透明的晶莹。有一滴酱液和自特殊的穴口中悄然渗出的蜜汁混合着，沿着唇瓣粘稠着落下，拉出一段细丝。  
哈利没有绑住他的手脚，但只是用舌尖在他耳上流连碾磨着吮吸啃咬一阵，斯内普便已失了仅有的反抗力气，整个身子陷入床单，放任着哈利接下来的任何行为继续进行。  
“你得向我保证不会伤到孩子，混蛋。”他咬着下唇嘴角，提起回缓过来的些许力气，抬手不轻不重地打在爱人脸上。那对绿色的眸子中马上流泻出无比的温柔。  
“我会注意的，西弗。”  
哈利在斯内普额头蜻蜓点水一吻。  
年轻的男子埋下头去，首先将那巧克力玫瑰自下而上呈曲线地揽入口中，每吃掉一朵时便在原有的位置上留下足迹一般的浅淡红痕，引得身下之人微微颤抖着，胸口不自觉地随着愈来愈急促的呼吸而起伏。斯内普努力地将那一声声差点蹦出的呻吟憋入喉管中慢慢回荡冲撞直至消失。  
哈利的唇分别吮吸着两颗硬如石子的乳首，舌尖飞速地碾过一圈柔软的乳晕，将两边的奶油和糖粒处理完毕后继续着反复的舔弄吮咬，甚至用微尖利的虎牙在那两块软肉上轻刺刮蹭着。仍未等到斯内普的呻吟声泄出，哈利暗自抬眸看向那人扬起的呈一条弧线的下巴，举起尚还粘着糖浆的手，配合嘴上的动作揉弄着斯内普由于孕期原因有些涨大了的嫩滑的双乳。  
“哼嗯…嗯啊…”  
斯内普揪住被单，依旧保持着仰头的姿势，如濒死的天鹅，牙关终究是守不住，泄出两声压抑着的低小的呻吟之声。  
一股奶香措不及防地闯入了哈利的口腔中，伴随着的是斯内普舒服的一声喘息。他愣了一阵，却对此并未加过多理睬，顺着浅浅一道几乎没有的乳沟一路吻着斯内普肌肤向下，在即将爬上隆起如丘一般的小腹处时，他感受到了年长者的微微僵硬。哈利对这一瞬间的僵硬中隐藏的东西一清二楚。  
他抬眸而去，正对上斯内普有些不安和羞怯地看向他的眼神。  
他笑了笑，闻上那人的一只眼睛。  
“很好看。”  
在年长者呆愣之时，哈利已将小腹上的布丁与奶油吃干抹净。待斯内普缓过神来，他已被哈利翻了个面儿双手支撑着跪趴在床榻上。哈利轻柔搂起他的腰部，防止着孕肚被压到。  
与此同时，斯内普感受到腹中胎儿也缓缓地翻了个身，但，这一翻却要死不死地令这六月大胎儿的头部碾压过了自己的前列腺。  
“呃—！哈…哈啊…嗯…哈利……”  
“不要急，西弗。”哈利的声音里染上了沙哑，修剪圆润的指尖绕着那裹着粘稠果酱的地界绕了几圈，轻轻将唇瓣分开来，夹住那微微凸起的小肉粒揉弄挑逗。斯内普的叫声在身体的颤栗之中渐渐放大。  
“最后的覆盆子果酱还没有品尝呢。”  
“啊啊…什…哈啊～”  
哈利高热的唇齿一口将斯内普整片花穴口径全然覆住，舌尖顺时针扫荡转动描摹着穴口每一寸软滑的肌肤嫩肉，牙叼住那两片唇瓣又加以舌的狂乱舔吮，很快处理完的外头天地的酸甜。哈利卷起了舌头，小心翼翼地探刺入了穴道之中。内里也被涂抹上了不薄的一层覆盆子果酱呢。  
那舌头模仿着性器在斯内普穴道内转动抽插舔舐着，粗糙的舌苔给穴道的主人带来了不小的刺激。那人的头像后背折来，双目逐渐失去焦距，一张暗红的薄唇大张着，紊乱地吞吐四周氧气。那舌头扫荡过每一处所能触及的软肉，四处按压，惹得斯内普内壁之中一阵磨人的瘙痒，无意识地顺时针扭动着虽然有孕但依旧显得细瘦的腰身，口中的娇息挂上不满之意。  
“哼…哼啊…哈利……我要…”  
“要什么？”这话是哈利的唇齿依旧压在斯内普穴口时说的，带起一阵微小的震动，弄得斯内普脚趾蜷曲，闷哼声逐渐加大。  
“I... I want you... I want you to fuck me……哈啊啊～”  
炽热的龟头抵上他的穴口磨蹭着，接着缓缓没入了同样高热的穴道之中。哈利巨大膨胀着的性器茎身几乎撑平了幽径中的每处皱褶。由于连着六个月没有被爱人进入，强烈的撕裂感自尾椎直直冲向斯内普沸腾的大脑，让他半声叫喊卡在嗓子里未得出来，疼痛逼得他流下生理性的泪水。但很快地适应过后，更为猛烈地一波一浪的被填满的饱足感掩过了那份痛楚。  
哈利并未忙着开始下身的活动，克制着自己的欲望，一只手环住爱人整个腹部安抚性地轻轻抚摸，另一手寻找到斯内普腰际上一块敏感的软肉轻按着，试图帮助他放松身体。在看到斯内普再次难耐地扭动起来的腰身后，哈利像收到了信号一样吐了一口气，下身不急不慢地开始律动。  
哈利的动作缓慢，每一次都专挑那离子宫口还有段距离但也足够深的软滑穴壁细细地用力碾压，控制得极好的春江绵雨反倒是让斯内普体验到了不同于往日的更为清晰而磨人的快感和慢热的情潮，仿佛化作猫爪在混身的肌肤上轻轻抓挠制造着情欲的瘙痒，勾起渴望的躁动。  
直到哈利的性器缓缓后退，涨大的龟头压住某处小小的凸起不再活动。在收获了斯内普一阵浪叫后，哈利开始快速地抽插，每一次都用性器顶端不偏不倚地戳在那凸起之上。他挺动腰身的频率愈渐加快，又控制着与宫口之间的距离。哈利的囊袋随着其主人的冲刺而晃动着，时不时拍击到斯内普逐渐泛红的穴口，肉体相撞声音的发出伴和着阵阵水声加深了房间内气氛的旖旎与淫靡。斯内普的穴内随着哈利的抽送吐出一股一股的半透明爱液，随着哈利茎柱的出入被带出体外，有一些飞溅到床单之上，叫那白洁上绽放出奇异的暗色花朵。  
斯内普的喉咙中发出类似猫类的咕噜声，断断续续地夹杂在颤音的嘤咛中出现，刺激着哈利的神经，令年轻的巫师血脉偾张着再加了一层速度。斯内普的黑眸中彻底失去了聚焦，水雾朦胧的一片中只能知晓的是自己几次险些被顶撞地脑袋撞上床头板，又被哈利及时将身子向后方拉去。他的耳根处泛起火焰色的潮红，渐渐漫上面颊，掩映在半染了汗珠湿意的蜷曲的黑发之下，又向下延伸到脖颈。背部和肩部的肌肤上则是升起了瑰丽莫名的桃粉。  
哈利的舌尖顺着那人背部浅浅的沟渠上下扫动，在腰窝和尾椎处格外流连和卖力地吮吸舔咬，种下艳丽红色的玫瑰。他一手保持着搂住爱人腰身，另一手顺着斯内普腰际滑动至其胸前，两根手指夹住右方的乳珠便是一阵拉扯搓捻。斯内普昂头带着哭腔大叫一声，竟有一股淡黄色的乳汁自那被玩得有些发肿的殷色顶端如柱地被哈利的动作揉挤而出，喷射在床单上弄湿了大块地方，留下淫色的痕迹。卧室内方才的甜点留下了甜腻气味中又加入了一丝浓厚的奶香。  
“天，怎么那么多奶。”哈利干渴似的用舌头扫过下唇，喉结滚动，“看来接下来的日子里我会经常需要帮西弗处理这个问题。”说罢不怀好意一笑。  
“别…别说了……啊啊…哼呃—”  
梅林知道斯内普现在多渴望能看到哈利那对绿眸，渴望着看到那温柔的视线无声扫过自己每一寸肌肤，但姿势不允许而他自身行动不便，早已滚烫无比高昂着脑袋紧贴自己腹部的分身被丝带束缚着，肿胀感更为强烈，这加深了斯内普的委屈情绪，每一次伴随哈利冲击的呻吟和淫叫中的哽咽和抽泣声越来越大，最后直接取代吟叫，只剩那堕入情欲深渊无助的断断续续的哭喊。  
腹中的某个小鬼此刻竟像是配合着它的混账父亲，反复不断地挪动身子活动四肢，每一次的运动那胎儿的头部和小手小脚都准确无误地压迫到了斯内普此刻遭受着另一巨物蹂躏的前列腺。双重的刺激另他的呼吸紊乱得不像样子，迎合着吞吐哈利下体的摇摆的身子疯狂地晃荡扭动着。触电般猛烈的快感几乎要掀翻了他的天灵盖，直接引导了他步入潮峰。  
由于束缚，斯内普的分身得不到渴望的释放，此刻已涨成深红色，顶端艰难地吐出一小股一小股透明的粘稠液体。他混乱地摇着脑袋抽泣，被延迟的高潮的极乐快感几乎要将他所有的神经尽数压迫至爆裂。极致的刺激导致花穴的穴壁猛然收得死紧，绞得哈利倒吸了一口凉气。那巨物一瞬间如饮了血的兴奋的小兽，丢了刚才的规律地开始莽着脑子横冲直撞。  
“啊啊啊啊—不…啊哈…哈……慢…让我……哈啊………求…嗯啊～”斯内普已念不出一个完整的单词了。  
在他濒临昏阙之前，哈利低吼一声将胯间巨物抽出他的身体，滚烫浓稠的精液尽数喷洒在他的背部之上。与此同时的，哈利扯下了那块缠绕着斯内普的欲望的丝带，那欲望的顶端猛地喷射出一股接一股的白浊，有些喷洒在了斯内普的小腹甚至胸膛处。春光景色无限淫浪。  
哈利轻柔抚弄着他的身躯，含住他的耳珠吸咬。这是斯内普在乏力昏睡前唯一感受到的。  
………………………………  
………………………  
……………  
斯内普怀中抱着黑发绿眸的幼小的女儿，为她搅拌好牛奶麦片后用猫咪头的小勺子喂给她吃，一边有一搭没一搭地和双面镜中的某个笑得一脸幸福和傻样的救世主对话。  
女孩似乎不满于父亲的心不在焉，嘟着嘴小手一弹，将一块麦片弹到了斯内普的发尖上。在瞪视了怀中的某个小巨怪一阵后，斯内普扯了纸给她擦了擦手，然后处理掉粘在发丝上的麦片。双面镜中传出了救世主的笑声和话语。  
“亲爱的。”  
“……嗯？”  
“今晚下班的时候，我会带一些甜点回来。”


End file.
